The series of stupid things that happen
by theshadowofyoursmile
Summary: Each character each story a label, uncommon intricate mount of stories that connect at the end


The series of stupid things that happen now and again till the end of the friendship and so on.

The ruckus began pretty normal…

Character: Rose

Rose is a short chubby lady, a short chubby lady with big boobs and huge personality, she dyed her hair from a perfect blond to red, a fiery red and sometimes it changes to black depends what her mood is at the time, for a while it was the same tone as mine, a caramel colour.

But with each charismatic persona there's an awful situation as we all happen to know not everything is darn easy, good and normal or happy ever after as all people prefer…

Rose … her beginnings or how I met her.

In the beginning I was just an expectator I didn't knew the girl quite much. She wasn't a good student at the high school I think she didn't have the focus to deal with high school so she drifted from one high school to another one. She jumped into my high school well known as the ginnea piggy of a bigger university. Well then in those times I didn't jump from one high school to another but I did jumped from a group of friends to another without a second though I flew easy in those times, I met more than the half of my generation and some other. I have a friend Ingrid, the kind of gothic but with southern hints people get to know and love cause she's not too darn gothic just likes hard music believes that Marilyn Manson will be her husband and tends to have family trouble but I have crossed in the tangent, going back to Rose, I met her thanks to Ingrid it was a strange situation I had already seen her at school and she was friends with older guys with tendencies to play cards and live more in the computer than in real life as she did and does. Ingrid pulled me over to the cafeteria, I wanted to buy some cookies or French fries and we couldn't find a table she saw Rose and told me to go sit with her while she waited the line to go on, cause let me tell you that line took it's sweet time… I still believe the cafeteria lady wanted to look at us suffering or running like bats out of hell to get the attendance, anyways I want to the table and introduced myself I already knew the girls name cause Ingrid had told me but then again. So I extended my hand to shake –yes I am still that kind of formal person- and she just smiled and kept on with her laptop she was absorbed by the apparatus then Ingrid came smiling and hugged Rose then they started to talk about nothing I remember really I usually stare out the window and I was curious about what she did in her laptop, then she Ingrid started laughing her ass off and that caught my attention.

"What's up?" I said trying to focus on what where they both doing.

"Hahah there are stars dancing reggeaton" Ingrid cried while still laughing.

I stared and laughed because the stars appeared to be dancing to reaggeton for real and for a year that was all I knew from Rose because I had a class or somethin' to run to.

So some time later I got somehow established with the same circle of friends in some strange kind of routine cause my grades lowered when I started to talk and pass time with some ruckus of girls they were real nice sometimes~, Ruby was the reason I ended there. One day I met her at some class and chatted along with her, finally some of her friends met up and I discovered some of the popular kids or the kids everyone knew about where among the friends, I met Jessica, and another girl whose name I don't remember but she was very crude bout everything and it was horrible. Anyways one day I met this girl Angela at history class where if I didn't chatted I would have slept more often in that class, then I met Denisse who introduced me to Victoria and Alice one day after the bell rang and everyone where loitering the exit just goofing around. Well I was caught unguarded by the goofing cause Alice came to me all curls and happy chubbiness dancing where she stepped all happiness and proclaimed she was the reverend cucumber and so I should get married to the god forsaken carrot ~Victoria~ cause I was broccoli I'll talk about me later… anyways there where strange conflicts among Angela's former friends cause they where possessive and she wanted to break free, I helped with the escape made it an easier break somehow I talked sense into one of them and it helped a lot. Then later I still concurred the popular kids although I didn't talked much and just made comments or teased here and there I'm not good among a lot of people I don't know good enough. I had philosophy with one of the peppy kids. She is Diana she was friends with some of the girls I considered mostly empty but then who the hell am I to judge, anyways she once persuaded me to skip class and go to some market and it was funny I had a scholarship but I wasn't a fan to attending classes and still had my 9.4 final. Anyways then I got pulled out in philosophy for goofing around too much and using fingernail polish but hell I didn't had any I was too darn sheltered and they sort of opened a new world. I reconsidered what I was doing and stopped the goofiness with the pretty kids. I established with Victoria Angela Alice and Mike and sometimes Tianguiz went along not always but at the beginning he was very, very there she took a special liking to Victoria. Then I goofed around with them. Since first tetramester I was involved in salsa dancing and I used to be good but then I met Rose there I chatted a little helped her with some steps she's not very good and the guy whom she made couple was stalked by the professor of dubious sexuality cause he had a liking to dance with the poor kid.

In one of the salsa lessons Rose danced with Tyler the guy was a ruckus, couldn't guide the partner without twisting her wrist it was horrible to dance with him and I used to let go his hand so mine could survive but then he was dancing with Rose and they were propelled thru air, it was damn strange everything was quick and from one second where she was making suffering faces to the other second where they were at opposite extremes of the room, the laughter bubbled out and everything was very funny her normal companion I was told named Boliviano cause he's from Bolivia but his Name is George he was cute tall lanky and all awkwardness. I just saw Rose there… then nearing my final tetramester I got to know her because she was friends with Alice and Vic I didn't notice that shit till one afternoon they said let's watch a movie… we were watching a movie and Rose came in said hello and went on her merry way, we met her usually in cafeteria and in the fourth floor cafeteria where there was no line to wait for so I liked it. I didn't meet her quite all right.

I went off to collage said bye to friends and encountered some others at the same campus to my surprise I found Mike at my remedial physics class and I dropped my books and shouted "what the hell weren't you studying in English Canada?" . He stared at me in shock with his mouth gaping. Oh I forgot I haven't ever being good to the kid I used to be more civil during high school he was quiet but he grilled my nerves with his boyish demeanor and general stupidity.

"How could you do that, I didn't went to Canada I came to school and this is my first semester" he said.

"Well I was working the last semester and believed you where at Canada or at the High school university, not here!" I get exasperated easily with the guy, as I said before; he does something to my nerves. One time at one class we had together with Alice Vic and Angela well they were my pillar I knew where to go cause the schedules where the same and I knew with whom to sit down always it was great but Mike started to be a gum on the hair after a while, thanks to Alice Vic and Angela I assisted my classes for 3 tetramesters without trespassing my absentee limit, it helped a lot. Well one day the guy gritted on my nerves and I acquired a nervous tick, my eye opens and closes on its own accord and the ass hat asked "Why are you winking at me?" I furiously answered that I wasn't winking at him that I was just friggin' stressed and he wasn't helping. I thought the guy to be gay cause Victoria asked him to be her boyfriend and he rejected her… awesome thing but again I went down an incorrect path, that path is for another story.

Well after a while I discovered Angela attended the same college and I could see her among other friends at campus I always met Mike, Angela, Homer and Chong the guy whose girlfriend screamed in the middle of campus "heeeey! Thong darling! come hereee! where are you?" poor guy he's a good person. Then Mike started having friends, my first thought "WOOOH!" They were two scrawny kids one didn't know what a razor was he's named Caius and possess the personality of a Rock and had a Charmander in his backpack. Then the one who looked like a ten year old with emo tendencies was named Alec. Well anyhow one day I saw Rose and started to talk to her remembering high school and stuff then she introduced me her boyfriend who had a rock band, weights like 80 pounds had long curly unruly hair and never ever talked, the one time he talked to me was at a Carls Jr. when out of the blue the dude asked me if I studied in the academy of beauty, I was shocked to say the least and really weary cause I don't look like a hair dresser damn it. I was introduced to Peter and Jasper some other guys for another story, Peter was actually the brown jacket guy and Jasper was just that cause he didn't talked much.

Everything was fine and then the bastard left the house and made a nightmare out of my life and my outing where my friends but I didn't wanted to see them because I believed they would hate me. They curiously and amazingly didn't hate me just missed me and I made the horrible mistake to befriend a preppy kid with all the money she wanted and shit in her brains.

Anyways one Friday out of the blue I believe in October or around Halloween I was invited to sleep over at Roses and everything was strange I dreamed horrible things but I still felt better there than at home, I rebuilt the damn room everything was a caotical disarray I tidied the bed I was going to sleep on the most I could and tried to get the cat smell out of their cause I'm an itsy bittsy allergic to those crits. Well I had the sleep over everything was somehow fine my mom called all stressed to ask where I was and to tell me I had to go back home, every time I slept at Rose's was the same my mom called around 10 in the morning all stressed out telling me to be home, that I was nuts and some other things I still don't get and don't care much I just wanted to be with my friends a while longer, to feel free and without judgmental stares and breakdowns at every turn. Well for about a year everything went fine I got to know Rose and befriended her friends they are cool still, my mom still did stupid things like calling the bastard and tell him I was missing but the Hell I could do I didn't wanted to go home not then not ever. The bastard came and after I assured him I was okay and I'll go back home he gave me some money and Rose started cackling she said he looked just like a guy on TV.

Rose was random and funny always inoffensive. But the other big shoe must go down aint it.

Her boyfriend told her to fuck off the day of her birthday. I never saw a tear I just saw a shallow person standing in front of me trying to be the funny person she used to be.

Well one day I went to a drunken party with Rose and some "friends from high school" I didn't knew the ass hats but apparently they where her friends from a while when she rolled around that high school or something and she got drunk really drunk. I thought we were lost in the middle of nowhere cause it was in the outskirts of the city and I had a bad feeling everything looked like The Blair Witch Project settings. I accidentally killed her drink and the cup rolled in the floor she called me a bunch of obscenities I didn't felt I needed for real I didn't deserved them I was called "dumb stupid fucking bitch" by the person I thought was my best friend cause I dunno bond while watching 9020010 and things like that was very funny we cooked we played we were friends I told her about the bastard and about my mother and the issues; she told me about her dysfunctional family and she and her brother where product of the second marriage of her mother, who didn't liked Rose a lot she always treated her like a stranger and her father treated her like a princess it was strange. Her brother got all the goodies he was the sandwich and her mom's favorite and the older brother I never got the pleasure to meet but he was the strong dude who helped Rose in her worst moments when her mom treated her wrong very wrong and he came to her defense. I think she believed me to be like her brother who resides now in Germany after some issues in this country.

Once she said I was the Oswald of my family.

I discovered I wasn't the bastard's daughter but the dude my mom was going out was my real father. I freaked out big time, los identity and all… I told my best friend about it and she was damn proud I could overcome the situation and I was still lost. I was lost for a long time till I knew the real truth and everything went downhill before I could get better in the inside.

My mom started getting issues with Rose she said that the girl is a nutcase how come I prefer to be at her home where I can't sleep over to my house among a bunch of other shit. I just wanted to feel free of her. When someone tells you that she wants you to be with her for eternity and that person is your mom the only thing I came with was a real big freak out damn I started to cry I felt trapped and my escape was Rose and her welcome words. Once I had dinner with her and her family at a nice restaurant, it was on their account and I was happy I met capriccio di angelo the greatest lasagna I have ever tasted. It was nice people sometimes mistook me for her sister, I acquired some of her mannerisms and apparently we had some physical similarities.

She's obsessed with pixels, grammar, spelling, language, Hello Kitty and cooking. She studies for chef and everything was nice. She used to dream in pixels I wonder if she still does.

I met one of her friends thru my mom before the bastard left the house, I met Emmet a huge guy like 6 feet tall he was gigantic a gargantuan person with big voice and opinion. The thing was arranged between mothers, my mom said hey honey will you help my friends son with his chemistry test he has chemistry with one of your last teachers I said yes and then it was set up. The guy came one day knocking the house door, my sister answered the door I was changing clothes I heard the door slam and asked who it was I was expecting the dude whom my mom said looked like josh from drake and josh but the dark version. My mom wasn't kidding but he wasn't all kind and stuff... First my sister slammed the door in his face, she was terrified she's like 4 feet 6inches tall and got pretty scared by the black dude outside who was asking for me. I opened the door and there he was the dude, I asked the dude if he wanted to study at my house, he said the library. After explaining some easy concepts and after he read a page I went to reading a book and then he exclaimed he was hungry.

"Wanna go to subway, is across the avenue" I said. I didn't wanted to go far away with a dude I didn't knew well and was too big to knock out on my own.

"Naaah I want Chinese" he said.

"Okay the Chinese place is further than the subway but let's go"

"Nah do you know Pekin?"

"hmm noup I haven't been on an airplane ever so imagine how to get there without the experience"

"Nah it's a restaurant downtown is really nice I'll take you" so he did.

We went downtown to some part of the downtown I fortunately know well thanks to my mom. And we went to eat there he ordered I eat made some jokes told him his driving is hideous, he says he just came from Canada and so on the conversation goes. Then the orders of food come in silver platters and I start eating he goes to the bathroom and when he comes back he stares at me strangely.

"What?" I ask and notice he seems unnerved.

"You ate all the meat of the platter! You ate all the meat of the platter and just left me with the onions" he said with a tinge of offensiveness

"Oh I didn't knew, I'm sorry but there's meat left there" and I show him where it is under all the onion that I hate and the dude laughs.

"This happened to me one time when I brought Rose" he said with some finality.

"Hmm Rose as in the small redhead chubby girl big words whose name isn't really Rose" I said insecure to were this was heading, he knew my best friend and everything from the beginning was suspicious.

"Yeah that one I met her at high school but she transferred, she's cool and we still hang out sometimes"

I felt framed.

"Ok so you'll pay the parking and I pay the food cause I don't have more funds" he said while still annoyed by the meat eating stuff that he still makes me remember and now he tells me I feel too important to talk to him cause I never have time for a little chat.

In reality he makes me queasy, somehow he creeps me a little, great dancer but he tends to boss me around and I hate it all thought I at the end tend to does he tells when he uses the Dad voice.

At some point I discussed him with Rose she brought him out and said I went along with him why not to evolve to something else. I panicked I panic every time a relationship of that category comes into view I believe that compromise is just leaving the door open to bad feelings horrible endings and nasty repercussions. She sighed and asked if the problem was my mom; and among other things it is because she had a big fight with his mom and he still creeps me out.

Well anyways one night the three of us were chatting at Rose's till 4 in the morning and I didn't wanted to go home I needed to be home asked Emmet if he could help me and he gave me a rotund NO and I felt in utter despair at the end everything went fine with my mom.

Angela started dating some guy who I still talk too but she doesn't the dude has a great physic a little short for my tastes but he's hyperactive all the time and is named Fred. Fred has a huge nose and braces. He's funny and says I'm a great girl and don't have a boyfriend cause I don't want to. I stuck out my tongue and put like a small kid cause that's how I go along with him he calls me sometimes momma Esme and I hate when he does that and Rose believed him to be a stupid ass joke of dude.

He cut short the relationship with Angela and she was angry and devastated, I still talk to him sometimes.

A little later I discovered Rose has a tongue piercing and hided it from her dad and still does.

Rose starts fawning over a guy who she states as V because he is all mystery and proper manners she's all rainbows and butterflies.

We went to a karaoke to celebrate Angela's birthday or something like that then I met Marco and his friend Robbie. Marco was all smiles and extreme sports with a huge smile blond lean guy on the lanky side very funny; his friend Robbie was awkward to say less about it.

V let Rose down because his career is more important than any relationship, so he can't afford it.

Rose smiled to both of them and started to chat I scurried to the karaoke and sang along some songs.

That was the last night I was allowed to stay at her home, I was the first person whom her parents let her pick up in the car, she didn't have access to a car just asked hey can I pick her up they said yes and she appeared some blocks away cause there was a bullet battle near school and a soccer game where all traffic was stopped.

Then after a while I discovered she felt estranged with me and needed bonding time cause she missed me or something, she just ignored me for a month before that and I really didn't try I was submerged in too much ocean to swim to the boat again. I went out with her to a party and that was one of the last times I went out with her, she started talking bout Robbie and how he was great and cute and fascinating she said he was awesome.

That summer she worked for a restaurant and I took a cab and went with her to her bye bye party at the end of the summer I consumed the best barbeque ever made by chefs and all it was yummy, she then told me her boyfriend cheated on her and he was a bastard, she said she couldn't tell him everything she wanted to his face but she wrote it. I read it twice and understood she tried to be reasonable with the dude but still she hated his guts.

A week or so later she started a relationship with Robbie.

Everything was butterflies and Unicorns.

They started fighting in front of others and everything got crappier and crappier every time.

He is older Robbie studied psychology; Rose says he isn't a psychologist if he doesn't have patients and a title. He pouts and says it's unfair, he tries to call out for attention and she denies it.

They came to my home we made sushi, they stayed the night, Rose said she couldn't go back to her house till the end of the holydays, I assumed she had a huge fight with her mom and didn't wanted her dad to notice. She and her boyfriend stayed at my home I talked to the dude, told him to help her to open up and feel better. I have seen her change very much she was abrasive with some people and a little awful to other I was in the abrasive side of the treatment it didn't stopped till later.

I had him in my messenger account and we talked from time to time.

One day out of the blue Rose messages me to block and delete Robbie.

"Why" I ask

"Cause he isn't mature enough but if you two are still big friends and all keep talking to him, I didn't wanted him to say crap about me he studied psychology you know" she wrote.

"Okay but get this straight none can tell crap about you and I'll take it so easily" I told her.

"But why? Is everything okay?" of course is not but I didn't know how to know how she was exactly I couldn't pinpoint it.

"Robbie and I are OVER he didn't took it okay"

"All right"

End of the conversation.

So I asked him why in the hell she told me to delete him I mean… she didn't prohibit me form talking to her ex before Robbie and they were a couple for 5 years and the dude did pretty real damage.

He said everything was fine and she was overreacting, I asked how come she told me to block and delete you what in the hell you did? He didn't answer, the conversation drifted to music and I sensed it taking a strange turn and went for a walk to the park.

Then I got a text message that made my stomach fall and my insides churn with hatred.

"Super loyal on your behalf telling him I asked you to delete him"-Rose

So I didn't have access to a telephone and she wasn't online I didn't know what the hell to do. I asked the good ol' Jasper cause I cultivated a friendship with him and brown sweatshirt guy Peter.

He gave me the advice to tell her the truth but I didn't have access to a telephone the company cuts the phone and then cuts the internet. So I wrote her an e-mail with a copy paste with the conversation and asked for forgiveness.

Later I talked to her in messenger and she said I was no good and couldn't confide in me, she said I was a bad friend and was compared to Erick the gay/bisexual undefined dude who has problems in school and says stupid things all the time. I was compared to him. WTH! She said she'll treat me just like she treats him. This equals a stupid ass person. I just said it wasn't fair and she said that I behaved like him.

SO was I being punished? I'm not in a position to go through that, no thank you. Or you treat me like a normal person or I prefer you not to treat me at all you abrasive self righteous person who doesn't understand reasons. I told her she wouldn't tell me about it and I was worried I told her I was asking the dude about the situation to understand and help. She said it was immature and bad on my behalf and that she'll treat me like Erick.

I was her sister in Facebook.

I stopped trying to reach out for he, I had her in blocked at the instant message. I had economic trouble and didn't have access to internet for a while.

She ereased me as sister in facebook.

Now I feel a gap. I feel mistreated and I didn't do anything about it. Now I see her and she says hi as if nothing happened and I have the feeling she's a hypocrite and I hate every second.

I must hate it because I don't get the same attention.

I must hate it because I just was misjudged.

I must hate it because I don't want it to be like that and I don't feel I deserve it. If I'm not treated nice I prefer not to be treated thank you very much.

So I haven't heard from her in about 3 months and she didn't even said happy birthday at my birthday. Thank you very much.

I do miss you darling friend cause you were a great deal in my life it finished ruckus and everything went to hell but right now it's fine for my that's why I'm writing this, to let you know to fuck off and get away from my mind, please get far away and let me be.

I don't know what to do now and I still feel guilty.


End file.
